


All the Ships in my Armada: 30 day OTP Challenge

by tabbicat



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alt-Mode Sexual Interfacing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Major Character Death Mentioned, Multi, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, but it gets better, implied interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 18,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbicat/pseuds/tabbicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 short stories dedicated to the various ships in my armada. Mostly Transformers with  one showing from Katekyo Hitman Reborn!</p><p>Based on the Mizu's 30 Day OTP Challenge (http://gamercat.tumblr.com/post/132127485744/30-day-otp-challenge) Each chapter title with contain the prompt and the paring!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Lost Somewhere- Breakdown x Knock Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One battle goes wrong and all you get are deer and...golf balls?!

Breakdown inwardly sighed as he drove down the road behind Knock Out. Nothing but mountains, steep roads, and deer. He had already taken one out, when it had been stupid enough to dart out in front of him. That has resulted in Knock Out insisting they stop at the nearest water source to get the “disgusting organic bits” out of his front grill.

Normally Breakdown would have thoroughly enjoyed having his partners hands all on his chassis but the way Knock Out was starting to twitch worse than he did back on Cybertron at times. It didn’t help that whatever had happened in the last tussle they had with the Autobots had managed to damage in their communications suite, including their GPS. Thanks to Knock Out, Breakdown’s suite was on the mend but still not giving him anything except the short range communication they had both been left with. They were away from base on an alien planet trying to lay low, which was a cocktail guaranteed to irritate and infuriate his medic.

_*When we get back to the Nemesis unless someone's spark is about to give out I am sitting in the wash racks for an entire shift. It will take forever to get every organic thing that had crawled through my internals out. Not to mention getting my finish back to being tolerable will be a chore.*_

Breakdown had to smile as they started down the other side of the mountain. _*Well I think I am due for some shifts off myself, could make a night of it?*_

Knock Out was letting loose, taking the turns a bit fast as he accelerated down the road. _*That is the best idea I have heard since we came to this dirty planet. Mind you, the cars are stunning but how do these fleshy things even keep clean?!*_

Had he been in root mode, Breakdown would have shrugged. _*Then it’s a date. And it might be earth based but I managed to get that new brand of wax you had been looking at.*_ Laughter came over the coms as Knock Out made a tight turn.

_*Oh Breakdown, you keep spoiling me like this you will never get rid of me. Then again may-*_

The sounds of squealing tires and transformation accompanied the abruptly cut off com. Breakdown transformed and ran around the corner to see the medic standing in the road, shaking loud enough to hear on the seeming abandoned mountain road. Hammer out, Breakdown swept his sensors around and approached his partner.

“Knock Out? What-”

“THAT IS IT!” Breakdown jumped as Knock Out spun around pointing to a new dent right by his head light. “We have been driving blind and lost through these forsaken mountains for 28 hours! And all we get for it is about 22 of those deer and this white ball that has decided it would give me the 7th dent I have gotten since we left the Nemesis. I don’t mind if these were from battle but _EVERY SINGLE ONE_ had been some organic or organic related and I can just hear Starscream sneering down at us for not finding an energon vein but I just want to not be HERE.”

Transforming his hand back he approached the still fuming medic. “Hey didn’t we pass a car wash in that last town? Why don’t we go back and help ourselves to some amenities. Ain't a wash rack but it will get us clean and well…” He reached into his subspace, pulling out a portable buffer. “Might not be the best job but I can see to your finish.”

Knock Out shuttered his optic twice before looking back at Breakdown. “You brought a buffer?”

Breakdown shrugged. More like had been on his way to offer his services and see where the night took them when they had been called to the bridge for this mission. “Something like that.”

Knock Out’s faceplate lite up as he smiled. “Then let’s see if these humans know how to properly take care of their cars.”

 

 


	2. Pet Names- Fulcrum x Misfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to get your jet to NOT call you pet names!

Misfire was bouncing around the W.A.P. which was quite normal. After all this was a good day, a very good day! He had a vision! Well of sorts, when he was recharging. Wait, that was a dream right? Okay so he had a dream, a pleasant dream. One where he finally met the Nerobot! And him and Fulcrum had a little place on Cybertron. Oh and the rest of the crew was there, Crankcase even had his head whole! And they always had lots of fresh engeron, which was an odd thought. What would that be like, never having to siphon again? Or having enough parts for anything they could want? Maybe Fulcrum could go back to engineering! He could even start his own business and maybe even save to not be a bomb anymore! Though that would also be weird in another way I mean, it was nice. Nice being able to pick him up anytime and tote him around the W.A.P.! Or being able to curl right around him at night, whether they interfaced or not. He might get bigger, though maybe not that much bigger. Would he be a car or...oh look who it was!

“Oi, Pinhead!” Fulcrum looked up from one of his manuals and gave Misfire a confused, but welcoming look. Look at his little bomb all handsome as slag. And that chin, if he got reformatted would he lose that?

Misfire landed heavily on what passed as a couch, slinging an arm around Fulcrum. “So, you will keep the chin if you get another alt mode right?” Fulcrum set his refurbished datapad down on what looked like a small table and turned to face toward Misfire, shuttering his optics once.

“What?” Misfire smiled fondly, reaching with his other hand to stroke said chin. 

“I mean once we get back to Cybertron yeah? I mean I assume you don’t want to be a bomb forever? You got your knowledge and stuff so you should be able to find someone that needs something built. I mean everyone always needs something. You think I could find something? I mean I siphon real good but I am pretty sure that is not a real job skill, at least once we aren’t trying to get everything we can to keep things runnin’. I can fly so that is something!”

Fulcrum was looking lost, but was listening to him none the less. It was odd, finding someone that would listen. Krok would to a point but Misfire could tell after a while he was thinking about throwing something. Spinster if they weren’t in the Medbay would shoot him after a while. Crankcase was alright but would gripe right back which kinda killed any fun.

Grimlock was actually proving to be a good listener, though now much the brain dead Autobot understood was anyone's guess. Huh maybe he could do something with that…

“What brought this on all of a sudden?” Oh right Fulcrum! Misfire grinned pulling him closer.

“Just thinking. You know Loser, having a place of our own. That isn’t falling apart all the time I mean. Hey! Maybe we can make a whole building! And the rest can have their own places too.” Fulcrum chuckled, swinging his leg over Misfire’s hips, settling quite nicely in his lap.

“Mmm, that does sound nice, even if it is a bit far away.” He dragged digits up Misfire’s side, the other hand managing to brush the bottom part of a wing. Misfire shuddered, mind grinding to a haul.

“Oh wow, you a little lonely there, Pinhead?” Fulcrum smirked, repeating the caress on the wing he had, other hand cupping Misfire’s face. 

“Or maybe in the mood to hear my name rather than your pet names, my lovely jet.” That got a shiver even the wing caress didn’t get. And the bomb wondered why Misfire spent most of his time around him. Oh this one was so his and…

Misfire gasped as he felt dente on his neck cables, arms wrapping around the smaller mech in his lap. Fulcrum chuckled. “Well, gorgeous?”

“Yes, Fulcrum.” Moaning as the hand on his wing began caressing, Misfire had to smiled.

Fulcrum always had the best pet names.


	3. Patching Each Other Up- Cyclonus x Tailgate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus sucks and choosing planets to land on and lands Tailgate and Cyclonus in a cave. Though it appears Tailgate had a new skill.

Tailgate sighed as he leaned against the wall of the cave he was now trapped in. Well, they were now trapped in. He look over at his roommate and one again savior. Cyclonus was looking around and occasionally glaring at a wall. Or just staring, it could be either. Tailgate could see the gash across his side and down one wing. He cringed at the slash marks he knew were on his back. He hadn’t tried playing hero or anything. It had been an ambush by one of the very huge organic wildlife. There wasn’t suppose to be anything dangerous but this thing was HUGE.

Then again Rodimus had picked this planet so it wasn’t too much of a surprise. Something always happened when he picked a planet.

Tailgate hadn’t even got a good look at the creature that had wounded him! All he remembered was pain, being hauled off the ground, and ending up here. Then the sound of something falling followed by the dark.

He shivered and looked back over to another wall. This was much too familiar and he could feel himself venting a bit faster. There was no way he could be stuck again right? They others would find them! They would go back to the Lost Light and he could talk to Rewind, listen to Swerve, and having singing lessons with…

A hand shaking him broke him out of his train of thought as he looked into red optics. Cyclonus always looked like he was looking into your spark. For all Tailgate knew, he could. It was scary but at this point, almost a comfort.

“There is a way out of this cave, I can feel air moving. We can follow that and see where it leads. This rock seems to have a way of jamming some signals so we shouldn’t count on a timely rescue.”

Tailgate started a bit. “But they have to be looking for us!” Cyclonus shorted.

“Looking for you maybe, I doubt I am more than an afterthought.” Tailgate started to argue but remembered what had happened after Temptoria. He vented harshly and looked again at the wounds Cyclonus had.

“Well at least let me patch those up before we go!” Cyclonus paused as he was getting up, gaze going right back to the Minibot.

“...patch them up.” Tailgates visor lit up as he searched in this subspace for the kit he now carried around with pride. He look it out and stood as he held it up for Cyclonus’ inspection.

“Yeah! See after Nutjob got a bit too tipsy and took part of Swerve’s arm off, I was visiting the medbay. I saw Hound there talking about getting more training for emergency aid, so I asked what that was. Apparently it is something lots of bots can do! You don’t have to be a medic! So while I was there I asked First Aid to teach me. Well, Ratchet did some too when he found out. He isn’t bad, intimidating mind you but he can be nice when he wants to be!” Tailgate looked at the kit before looking back up at Cyclonus. “Trust me?”

Cyclonus’ answering stare seemed to go on forever before he realised a sigh like vent. “Watch the wings.” Tailgate would have “jumped for joy” as the human expression went but he was sure Cyclonus would have taken his permission back. Or well as close as permission as Tailgate was gonna get.

Not wasting him he dug into the kit, pulling out the disinfectant, the sealing agent, the packaging for anything deep, and the bandage itself. He worked slowly and carefully just like Ratchet and First Aid had taught him. He could feel the heat coming off Cyclonus’ frame and swore he could hear the inner workings of his internals. He shivered, suddenly realizing how intimate this felt and how much it must have taken for Cyclonus to agree.

Tailgate made sure everything was a clean as he could get it, every leak sealed off, and it all finished off perfectly. Well he thought it was perfect at any rate. The wing he was very careful with, though he thought he could feel Cyclonus shutter once or twice.

Much too quickly it was over. Tailgate inwardly sigh and came back around to Cyclonus’  front. “Finished! Why don’t we go find the way out!” He started to move but a hand stopped him.

“Turn around.” The order was a bit rough but he could swear there was a warmth about Cyclonus’ optics that wasn’t there before. Tailgate obeyed, presenting his still slightly leaking back to the jet. He gasped a bit as the disinfectant touched the first gash. A soft almost chuckled came from behind him.

“I also know a thing or two about tending to wounds.” The words relaxed Tailgate, as the strong but seemingly gently hands on his plating when about repairing him.

Later he would be told Cyclonus carried him out of the other mouth of the cave as the bots there couldn’t decide if they should panic about a recharging Tailgate or Beachcomber that apparently had made friends with the giant feline creature that had attack them in the first place. 

Tailgate insisted he keep the bandages that Cyclonus had put on. First Aid smiled as he said that wasn’t the first time he had heard that request.

 

 


	4. Hospital Visits- Optimus Prime x Skyfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are certain things Optimus Prime expects when he wakes up in the medbay. This time, it was something pleasant.

Optimus Prime groaned as he opened his eyes. Why had he thought it was a good idea to get the attention of Mensor and the seekers? Right, because there was a need to keep them off the science team trying to dismantle the latest Decepticon super weapon. As Prime, he always answered to the need of his Autobots if he was able. He just wished it didn’t land him in the medbay quite so often. It felt like he had been run over several times then had something dropped on him. Well at the very least it was a good sign that he recognized the orange of the Ark rather than anything else. It means at least he was home, what had become home.

He closed his eyes again as he spied red and white plating coming around the corner. He really didn’t want to talk to anyone at the moment, Ratchet least of all. He knew his old friend had yet another lecture for him and really wanted to just rest for a little while. Surprisingly he heard the mech walk off, wondering if that was indeed Ratchet. He always double checked to see if Optimus had awakened.

“You are lucky is it First Aid on shift. Ratchet would have caught you easily. Luckily, your secret is safe with me.” Optimus’ eyes flew open as he looked to the side. There was the one person he did want to see. How had he not noticed the hand that was holding his? Then again, the feeling was so familiar and comforting it probably didn’t occur to his just booting up processor to register it.

“Ah, Skyfire. You are a sight for sore optics” Skyfire smiled, setting his data pad down as blue optics focused on his mate.

“And quite a few other sore things I am certain. That was reckless, taking on a combiner and Starscream’s lot. One of those is a handful on a good day.” Optimus cringed, squeezing the shuttles hand.

“I am sorry, I don’t mean to worry you.” Normally, this is when friends and most of his Autobots would give a lecture or give their own list of worries. Skyfire just chuckled, covering their jointed hands. He looked around before leaning down, close to Optimus’s helm.

“Orion, I will always worry about you. You are a Prime and the leader of one of the two sides of a civil war.” Optimus sighed turning his helm to the side.

“Still, I should really try-” His words were cut off as a Skyfire leaned in and kissed him. It was short, and caste compared to what they usually shared between them, but served the purpose of scattering his thoughts.

“There is not promise to stay safe you can make me and keep. You are a leader and a warrior.” Skyfire smiled, leaning his forehead against Optimus’. “I knew that when I asked to court you and I wouldn’t change you for anything in the universe.”

The Autobot leader sighed and closed his eyes. This is what he needed when he woke up, a comforting field and an understanding mate. “Thank you.”

The shuttle smiled and kissed the Prime’s helm. “Good, because I am under orders to tell Ratchet as soon as you wake up.

“Could I, convince you to delay that for a while?” Optimus groaned.  

“That depends on what you are offering.”Skyfire teased. Optimus smiled and squeezed the hand holding his.

Yes, just what he needed.


	5. Scar Worship- First Aid x Ambulon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Aid had always loved all of Ambulon, now more than ever.

Ambulon shivered as First Aid kissed his forehead. The mesh there was still healing, working with the nanites in the gels and injections he had been getting. First Aid was supposed to be the one supervising him tonight. Ambulon had been much too touch and go since the incident at Luna 1 to not have someone with him around the clock. He was better than he had been, not liable to die in the middle of a shift anymore. He was coherent at least and had feeling back in most of his body, but he was far from healed.

He had trying asking how he had survived what Pharma had done to him. Ratchet merely told him to ask First Aid. The one time he had mentioned it the haunted, utterly devastated look on his now sparkmate’s face was enough for him to forget the whole thing and never ask again. He was alive and that was all that matter.

Ambulon could guess that is was something desperate and brilliant. That was First Aid in a nutshell and it still surprised him his lover would so far for him. It was almost if they had been conjunx or bonded for ages. They had shared sparks before Luna 1. That had been going on since Delphi, a welcome surprise at the time.

Ambulon had been sure the little nurse would have given up on his flirting when Ambulon told him his sticky interface systems had been removed long ago. It was usually enough to deter any partner, even one like Aid where the feeling was mutual. After his confession he had gotten the completely opposite reaction. Aid was understanding and supportive in a way that no one else had been. It was then the medic had realized that his little crush on the nurse that should be a doctor might actually come to something.

First Aid was perfectly willing to accept a partner that had no desire to interface. Asexual, was the word he had used once Ambulon had explained things.  Ambulon had never heard of the word at all. Not like there was much talk of that when you were worried about where your next meal was coming from.  It was comforting to put some sort of label on something that had been with him his entire functioning.

After many talks, late night cuddles, and stolen kisses they had hard lined. He hadn’t gotten off in the way First Aid had but it had been incredible to be in another's systems The spark merging had come much later. It took many more talks and the realization he would rather share this than possibly die and never get to experience it with his lover. The thought of bonding or even taking the rite had crossed Ambulons mind but the two had never talked about it even after the war had ended.

It was clear that however First Aid had saved him it had caused them to bond. It was reckless, stupid, and probably had risked his beloved’s spark in the process. It was just like him and part of the reason Ambulon had fallen for him.

Ambulon was brought back into the present as he was kissed soundly. When his spark mate finally leaned back after a few minutes, the healing medic smiled. That still felt weird, but nice to be able to do so. “Aid, aren’t you suppose to be watching me, not kissing me?”

First Aid giggled, turning down the lights a bit before retracting his visor. Blue optics regarded his gold ones with just a hint of humor in them. “You aren’t really at risk and could go without having a monitor all the time. In fact you really don’t have to be in isolation anymore. I thought you might like the privacy and well…” A tiny bit of heated energon graced his faceplate as he looked to the side. “I haven’t been able to see you at all, not really. Ratchet made sure of that but I think he could tell I needed too now.”

Ambulon wasn’t surprise. For all the temper he paraded around, Ratchet was extremely in tune with what a mech needed. Even if he couldn’t provide anything, he would push them towards someone that could. For all he showed he was angry at the universe, he cared more than anyone Ambulon had ever met.

The former ward manager sighed, carefully raising an arm and cupped First Aid cheek. He brought that blue gaze back to his and smiled. “I missed you too.” First Aid broke into the first smile unspoiled by tears that Ambulon had seen since before Luna 1. He leaned down, pressing his lips to the part of the scar running through his chin. He felt happiness that wasn’t just his own trickle through his spark.

“Good, because I am not leaving for a good long while.” Ambulon shivered more as the kisses continued down his neck and onto his chassis.

“Going to kiss the whole thing?”As lips landed right over his spark casing he felt more of what he assumed were First Aid’s feelings.

Loneliness. Determination. Awe. Love.

MINE

The last one made Ambulon gasp as First Aid smiled up at him. “Every last inch, my love.”

 

 


	6. Making Fun of One Another- Optimus Prime x Ratchet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet is up late and Optimus goes to see if he can get the medic to bed.

Ratchet sighed as he attempted again to try to keep some of the equipment in the base functioning. Time and having to jury rig most of them with “equivalent” human technology meant that days when the could work on longer term projects were few and far between.  Rafael had helped some in that department. Ratchet suppose that was the difference between downloading information and living it. The boy was a genius and would be great at whatever he decided to do, and his insights had helped Ratchet come up with some solutions that had helped extend the equipment's life. Though with constant war there is only so much even he could do for them.

It was much too late and Ratchet should have been in recharge. He was running low, not properly taking care of himself and he knew it. But someone had to keep watch and someone had to repair all of this.

“If I recall correctly, you should be in recharge as you are off shift.” Ratchet set down what he was working on to turn and look up at the last mech he wanted to lecture him about his recharging habits. He gave Optimus Prime a look and messily cleared his vents.

“And you come to chide me. You who has had two interrupted recharge cycles and is still not in the berth?” Optimus sighed as he walked over to his old friend.

“You know as well as I do that in that sometimes I cannot get a full recharge.” Ratchet gave Optimus a look he had perfect through his residency all those vorns ago.

“And you know that without another qualified scientist I am the only one that can run repairs on all of this. And repairs on all the bots here. Unless Wheeljack decides to stay on planet and actually work in a lab again, I am all we have.” Optimus sigh, shoulder sagging just a bit. All of his body language was subtle and it really took knowing him for ages as Ratchet did to see it. Ratchet immediately felt a bit guilty, though he wasn’t about to take his words back. He was the only one qualified and Optimus knew that.

Rather than some apology, Optimus looked at him and grinned. It was not a usual expression on the Primes face but it was most welcome. It made him look younger and not like the weight of two worlds rested on his shoulder.  “If Wheeljack does ever make it back I should ask him to stay. He had many interesting stories to tell.”

Ratchet froze, optics going wide as a sense of dread ran up his spinal strut. “Optimus, whatever he said…”

“Was extremely interesting and enlightening. We only met towards the end of things, right before the matrix. It was interesting to hear your...exploits in medical school.” Ratchet groaned, conver his faceplate with his servo.

“He didn’t.”

“The Party Ambulance sounded like a very active sort of individual.  20 parties in the space of a few cycles.  Rearranging a particularly unfair professor's office as well as locking him out of his own console for cycles?” Ratchet had heated energon in his face plate and his engine sputtered for a few clicks.

“That overcharged little…!!” Of course Wheeljack would tell his mate all of this. Next time he saw that Wrecker he would have quite a few words.

That thought was cut short as arms wrapped around him and pulled him into the Primes chassis. “I did not mean to embarrass, you dear one. It was interesting hearing about your past.”

Ratchet sighed. “I haven’t thought about such things in vorns. It seems like another life now. And truthfully I would have preferred to tell you myself.” It would have been much easier, though it seemed Optimus didn’t mind.

There was tiny stretch of silence as Ratchet felt a servo trail gently up and down his back plates.

“I once set up  a particularly horrible mech that came to the Archives and harassed a coworker and I, with a lifetime subscription to the most salacious porn feeds on Cybertron.” Ratchet froze for the second time that night.

“You...what..?!” Optimus face plates were heated but he was smiling slightly.

“His mate did not take kindly to this as I heard.” It took a few more clicks before Ratchet lost it. He pressed his face plate into his mate chassis and, well he was sure Miko would have called it giggling.

After several earth minutes, he managed to vent properly. “You...dork.” He peeked up and caught a mock frown on the Primes faceplates that was ruined by the twinkle in his optics.

“Now Ratchet, I am not that socially inept.” Ratchet snorted and shook his head. Then he got a brilliant idea. Well brilliant for the early Earth morning with a lack of recharge.

He smirked and pressed close to his mate as he pressed a kiss just on central seem over Optimus’ spark. The shudder that caused was very welcome.

“If you are so interested in my Party Ambulance past, I could demonstrate the more...salacious aspects.” An even more obvious shutter and the changing of his Primes EM field from happy to lust filled was enough to make Ratchet swell with pride.

“Arcee and Bumblebee are on watch until the second shift today.”  Ratchet smirked.

Yeah, he still had it.

****  
  



	7. A Death of Someone Close- Sunstreaker x Bluestreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the attack on Autobot City and the rise of Rodimus Prime, many still mourn those that were lost. Sunstreaker is hoping the news he carries might bring some hope back to Bluestreak.

It had been days since the shuttle crash, attack on Autobot City, and the battle with Unicron. Sunstreaker still didn’t have all the dents buffed out and his finish was atrocious but there were more important things to deal with at the moment. One being the two energon rations in his hands. The other being the news he carried from the med bay. Hopefully this would bring his mate out of their berth room.

He went through the usual routine. First pinging Bluestreak and then pinging the room. He knocked loudly enough to be heard but gently enough not to bother the Praxian’s sensor wings. Finally he keyed in the code and opened the door. Bluestreak was where he had left him after being called to the med bay, on the berth staring at the wall.

Sunstreaker came over and sat next to his mate handing over the ration. “Bluestreak, it’s time to refuel.” It broke the warrior’s spark to see his mate grab the cube and refill so mechanically. After Prowl’s death nothing seemed to be right in the world. Not that he could blame the gunner, he would be the same or even dead if he lost Sideswipe. His twin was lucky his mate had been far away from all of this. The golden mech looked at the gunner and took a deep vent.

“So they called me down to the medbay. They want you down there too. First Aid-”

“No.” That brought Sunstreaker up short as he looked at Bluestreak, who was currently looking down at his hands.

“Look Blustreak, it is not for-”

“No! I am NOT going down there. I know you worried. I know Jazz and Bumblebee and Hot- whatever his name is now I KNOW. I DON’T want to go down there. I DON’T want to remember what happened. I am trying to forget that the one mech that might as well have been a-a FATHER to me is now DEAD because slagging STARSCREAM finally learned how to aim! I don’t WANT to see him down there. I just don't WANT TO.” Bluestreak took a deep vent, hands going to cover his face as he shook. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to yell Sunny. I know you’ve been here instead of getting yourself looked at. And you’ve been taking care of me but I just-” His vents hitched as optical fluid dripped out from under his hands. “-I can’t”

Sunstreaker’s arms when around his lover, pulling him into his chest plates as he sobbed.  He hadn’t meant to upset the gunner but there was no easy way to do this. He waited, carefully petting between his doorwings as his sobs slowed down. 

“Blue, Prowl is alive.” Bluestreak froze after his head jerked up to stare at  Sunstreaker. His optics narrowed.

“If you-” Sunstreaker tightened his grip to get Bluestreak to pause.

“Blue, would I EVER lie to you. I’m not gonna lie, he is still in critical condition, they all are but First Aid...well he provided he is Wheeljack’s adopted sparkling. He made some sort of spark resuscitator, it kinda looks like jumper cables. But he and his brothers managed to save the little parts of them that were left. No one but the officers Knew and they have been trying to keep them alive. They called me down cus they need people with resonant sparks to keep them alive and they figured you would take it better coming from me.”

Bluestreak was shaking before Sunstreaker was half way through. The golden warrior just held him hoping-

A sudden searing kiss was not what he was expecting but he gladly accepted it just like he gladly accepted as Bluestreak pulled him out of the room and headed to the medbay.

The string of words that followed was a comfort to the near silence of the past few days and Sunstreaker knew he was smiling but didn’t care. Bluestreak was hopeful and that was all that mattered.


	8. Sleeping In- Ratchet x Drift x Perceptor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some mornings you have to get right to your shift. Other mornings, you are much too comfortable and the company much too good to care.

Ratchet’s systems cycled online slowly for the first time in a good long while, and it felt good just to let them . Normally he would be booting as quick as he could to get awake and to the medbay. Despite the hours he kept one or both of his mates were usually up when he came out of recharge. 

Perceptor was usually always the first to rise and get the engergon ready for all of them. The medic was always greeted with a sweet smile as the scientist looked up from his data pad. Drift was more varied. Sometimes he was up and going through a stretching routine he had learned in Crystal City. That had caused all three of them to be late to their shifts on different occasions, but it was always a treat to watch. Other times he would be clinging to Ratchet and wake as soon as he shifted even a bit. 

How the Perceptor had managed to perfect the art to sneaking out of the berth without waking up Drift was a mysterious to the medic. He admired him for it though, it was a skill Ratchet wanted. Drift didn’t get nearly enough sleep in Ratchet’s opinion. He had refused any medical intervention whenever the subject would come up, so getting him not wake up at every little movement would be a start.

It was a rare morning, since both Perceptor and Drift were still curled up to either side of him with their hands tangled together over his spark chamber. Ratchet was sure the sappy grin on his face would probably send half the crew into shut downs, but he didn’t care. It was so peaceful and perfect that Ratchet for once decided a little selfish indulgence was in order. First Aid was more than ready to handle the medbay by himself for a while. It would hopefully keep the younger medic for getting on Ratchet for working too much.

A few coms was all it took to set everything up. Rodimus and First Aid and been a bit too cheery when they wished him a good cycle. He’d deal with that later, for now he shifted just a bit so his back strut was more comfortably aligned. That unfortunately was enough to disturbed Drift, who rolled away to stretch. Ratchet turned his head and watch the lithe body stretch. He had no idea how his lover was that flexible but he very much enjoyed it.

“A fine sight to wake up to this early in a cycle, wouldn’t you agree?” Ratchet jumped a bit as he turned and face the very awake scientist whom proceeded to give him a very enthusiastic good morning kiss. Ratchet let out a tiny moan and a sigh of disappointment as Perceptor pulled away, a very familiar smile on his face. 

“No fair! What about me?” The pout on Drift’s face made Ratchet chuckled and Perceptor smirk as he leaned closer to the third in command. 

“My dear Drift, as if I would ever leave you out.” And now it was Drift’s turn to moan as he was given one of Perceptor’s good morning kisses. It was a wonder either of them wanted to get up in the morning. Frag they looked so good like that, Perceptors fingers wandering to Drift’s finial and the moans that caused. After the two broke apart it was Drift’s turn to give Ratchet a kiss and he couldn’t help rubbing Drift other finial. Drift shivered and pressed close even after the kiss ended.

“Well, I am sure not in a hurry to get out of the berth.” Drift check his chronometer and groaned. “But I have a shift…”

“No you don’t, and neither does Perceptor.” They both looked at the medic and Ratchet smiled. “I pulled some strings and we are all off for today so we can stay here as long as we want.”

Drift smirked and went to kiss Ratchet again but that ended in a yawn. He groaned resuming his the position he was in when Ratchet had first woke up. “Of course I would still be tired.”Both Ratchet and Perceptor chuckled and the scientist kissed the crest of Drift’s helm. 

“Perhaps a bit more recharge then we can get up to...other activities later?” They were all in agreement and Ratchet smiled wrapping arms around both his lovers as they settled their joined hands over his spark again. 

There was no better way to start the day.


	9. Hugging- Rung x Fortress Maximus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rung loved his job but some days he just wanted to fall into berth. Or into a certain bots arms.

Rung leaned back and sighed as his last patient of the day left. He was never scheduling Whirl first thing again. The helio was not an easy patient, even on a good day. Today he had been in fine form which unfortunately meant a processor ache after he had left. As things go, it followed that every other patient had added to that in one way or another.

Poor Bluestreak had a flashback right in the middle of his session. It had took every bit of his experience to talk the gunner through it. Then afterwards spent time fending off the Praxians apologizes for pointing a gun at him. Rung almost wanted to point out that Whirl sometimes did that for fun. It could also be a sort of test but that was Whirl. That really wouldn’t have made Bluestreak feel much better. It took a while but Rung managed to get the mech to at least chuckle before he left.

Rung sighed and made sure his notes and file were secure before leaving his office. Luckily it was still mid shift for most other bots and the few mech in the hallway only offered a greeting before he moved past them. For once, he was on the edge himself and just wanted some time alone. Well not quite alone. If only his mate was not out for another day on the planet below the Lost Light’s orbit. 

Opening the door to his hab suite, he was not expecting the smells that his olfactory sensors were picking up. He certainly did not expect the various flavored energon dishes with what he could only guess was a batch of high grade. The psy-ops bot blinked as he also heard the distinct sound of someone in the wash racks. He was left wondering what was going on and who had done this.

Rung was answered by a freshly polished Fortress Maximus stepping out of the wash racks, which was enough to distract him from everything else. Max always had been an imposing and handsome mech. Both during his sessions or later when Rung had ceased to be his therapist. Rung could hardly look away from the tank and it was proving to be even more difficult when he was freshly polished. Oh that chassis gave him ideas that would probably send half the ship into fits if they learned he thought them.

It had been funny to see the look on Rodimus’ face when the captain had found out first hand. It didn’t last long though and Rung had become the impromptu mech to come to with questions he couldn’t ask his own lover. He did have a solid base and Rung would have to thank Kup later for making sure the various mechs under his command always got at least decent basic education in interfacing. It didn’t seem all that common among younger generations. 

Rung’s train of thought was broken when his lover caught sight of him. The smile that crossed the former warden’s face was the most beautiful thing Rung had ever seen and it was all for him. He still didn’t quite believe it some cycles.

“Rung! You’re back early!” Rung smiled softly walking forward. 

“Ah yes today was a bit trying so I figured paperwork could wait.” Truth be told would have just crawled into berth and tried to recharge. Max strode straight over to Rung. 

“I...well they sent me back early and I wanted to surprise you. If you would rather rest though I can-”

Rung stopped the tank with a touch, smiling up at him. “I would much prefer to spend time with you, since you have it. May I make a request though.” Max smiled as he knelt down. 

“Anything.” That word sent shivers down the old bots spine. The first time he had heard it was their first time together. The big, strong tank spread out beneath him effectively giving him permission to do with him as Rung pleased. 

Rung smiled as he reached up to touch his love's cheek. “May I have a hug?” 

Max shuttered his optics a few time, before letting out a low chuckle. Soon Rung found large arms wrapped around him as he was held securely against Max’s wide chassis. He sighed, melting against his tank as he wrapped his arms around the tanks neck. He felt himself lifted and carried over to the couch near the table with the energon. Max settled on it, making sure Rung was settled properly on his lap.

“Better?” Feeling Max’s voice was just as intoxicating as hearing it. He pressed as close as he could get, sighing as he felt Max’s arms hold him tighter.

“Yes, it is just what I needed.”


	10. Watching the Other Sleep- Soundwave X Vehicon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one must know and he would be sure to keep his love safe, even when he was sleeping.

It was satisfying, seeing the readout in the side of his HUD. A mask had a distinct advantage of hiding his expressions as he watched. His lover was always beautiful, even in sleep. Though sleep added a bit of vulnerability to his frame that wasn’t there before. It was fascinating in it’s own way.

He wished he could be there guarding his sleeping love but work always came first, especially nowadays. It was important that he worked to protect his lover, to keep him safe. It was hard, especially in the current environment. He had to make sure everything was just right. Even after the day was done, he made sure no one could follow him back. He was always taking a route that made no sense. The shadow that always fell over him when he got close was a comfort.

He made sure all was secure before taking the extra energon rations to the berth room to wake his love. It was always a pleasure to hear his systems cycle up and watch his mask light. Even better when the data cables wrapped around him and that beloved mask nuzzled his.

::Welcome back, Alex:: Soundwave had taken to calling him by the human designation he had chosen for himself on Earth. It always felt good, echoing in his head with all the glyphs attached. He smiled and handed over the energon. One got placed on the table and soon Laserbeak landed and started her own dinner.

“Are you feeling better?” Time in the Shadowzone had weaken Soundwave. He was worried about getting medical attention but he had to get it. Knock Out so far had not told the other Autobots about the Vehicon. One that had managed, with the knowledge his love had given him, to get Soundwave out of the Shadowzone. Alex was grateful to the medic for that.

::Better than I have in the past. Does anyone suspect I am here::

Alex shook his head and curled into Soundwave’s side. “No, I make sure no one follows and Knock Out hasn’t said anything.” The dark mech nodded and nuzzled against his mask Alex’s.

::Good. Thank you, for watching over me:: Alex sighed and off-lined his visor. The war may be over, but his loyalty to his love was worth more than anything the Autobots could offer.


	11. Drawing Each Other- Skyfire x Starscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past can inspire in mysterious ways. Even if the bot in question shot you recently.

Skyfire sighed as he shut himself into his lab. Wheeljack and Perceptor were out in some of the nearby human cities. As much as he wanted to go, he was too new of a face in the Autobots. It didn’t help the size of most human spaces was always going to be a problem. The scientist was used to being big, but not as huge as he could feel here.The humans were as tiny as a recordicons but without the armor. The scientist would have to be more careful than usual when he did start going out.

In lieu of working as he usually did when had time to himself, he had decided to go through the data pads Wheejack had fixed for him. Sitting in a chair that had been hastily thrown together and only just fit his wings, he picked the first pad up noting that it had indeed been restored expertly. 

Skyfire had been grateful when Wheeljack had offered to try and recover files from the data pads that had been in his subspace while he was frozen. He had never expected to see these file again or have anyone among the Autobots pay him such a kindness. Not that Skyfire could blame the rest considering his short period as a Deception. Combine that with his relationship with Starscream, there was little reason that most of the mechs on the Ark should trusts him.

Venting deeply he turned his thoughts back to the pad in his hands. There were music files, video files, and many different scientific papers. He would have to upload some of these to Teletran I, since he was sure he had seen none of these in the data bases. Skyfire started making note of the files to transfer when he stumbled across an old email. It was the one that Starscream had sent to let him know they had been approved for the very expedition that had taken them to Earth. It hurt reading those word and remembering that this was the same mechanism that had shot him not too long ago.

He almost deleted it when he noticed the attachment. Curious he opened it and had to smile despite everything. There opened on the data pad was a drawn picture of the two of them, in what he could recognize as the stars in the southern hemisphere of Cybertron. Most would say it looked amateurish but Skyfire was still touched, even millions of year later.

Maybe there was something else he could do today. No matter how the gesture was taken by the recipient.

\-----

Weeks later the Decepitcons were confused as to why Starcream seemed to be in a better mood than usual.

No one that came into his lab ever saw the data pad that was permanently displaying what looked like two stick figures, one much taller than the other hold hands under the skies of earth.


	12. Having a Lazy Day- Fulcrum x Misfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days you just want to lay in berth. And other days you have a jet.

Fulcrum groaned as he rolled over in what passed at his berth. Usually he was up reading and doing tiny odd jobs around the W.A.P even on his off days. Work made sure he didn’t have too much time to think. Today, he just couldn’t bring himself to move. To many long shifts catching up with him, he supposed. Maybe just a few more hours of-

“Oi, Pinhead!” Fulcrum internally sighed as he turned to face the doorway. He wasn’t sure how he was both happy and dreading the figure in the doorway. If he was honest even before all of this, he always loved the way flyers looked. And there was something about that shade of magenta that was very pleasing to optics. 

Yes, Misfire was quite the mech inspiring happiness and dread but that was Misfire all over. The mech somehow managed to bound over in the short space and dropped to his knees. Fulcrum's shoulders were grabbed and shaken. 

“You’re usually up by now! It’s your day off! Why aren’t you in the rec room?” Fulcrum vented as he looked up at the happy jet.

“I just got out of recharge, Misfire. Give a mech a bit.” Misfire blinked then smiled.

“Well I can work with this too.” Fulcrum would deny the squeak that came out of him as Misfire so easily lifted him and settled him, thermal blanket and all onto his chassis as he settled on the berth.

“And you just had to do that because?” Misfire grinned as he pulled the bomb up his chassis and tucked him under his chin.

“Well you are havin’ a lazy day right? Well you like to be warm and I am the best heater on this boat!” Fulcrum snorted and decided he was much too content to point out the engine room was actually warmer. Thought the engine room didn’t have the spark beat he could hear clearly.

Maybe lazy wasn’t bad every once and awhile. 

“So Misfire, what happened while I was in recharge?” Fulcrum swore he could hear the grin the jet started to fill him in on everything or happily cuddled closer listening to the spark and voice that comforted him the most.


	13. In a Fairytale- Ratchet x Starscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime all you need is one thing to make a week worth of boring parties to be worth it.

Ratchet sighed as he cross his arms and surveyed the mechs assembled. He was NOT happy for a week long lineup of parties, luncheons, and a ball. The crown prince of Portihex had no interest in finding a fiance at all. He knew both of his creators were worried and had nobles throwing their unwed heir at them ever since he had come of age.

Ratchet had no interest in ruling, he had a brother to do that. Ambulon was more than capable and he was even already courting Ratchet’s own apprentice!  He did NOT need someone. These parties were getting to be annoying. He wanted to ditch this and get back to his clinic!

He was roused from his thoughts of escape by a small frame bumping into his. The owner of the frame was a silver-grey with hints of red and some very attractive wings. One of Vosians perhaps?

“Watch where you’re going! You could have scratched my paint or…” The mechs face scrunched up as he took in the state of Ratchet’s own plating. “...is that energon?! Whom other than a savage would come to such a place with energon on their chassis?!” The voice was rather deep and pleasant even with this particular content. Ratchet shrugged and smirked at the flyer.

“So sorry, tend to get that on me when in surgery.”

The flyer sneer thought he looked more interested than before. “Surgeon or not couldn’t you clean up at least?”

**That** sounded familiar and the look Fortress Maximus had given him from across the hall had layer of disapproval in them. His other creator, Rung, had just look resigned but still smiled. Which was always unnerving. He could never tell if he was truly as calm as he seemed, but at least he didn’t directly lecture. He would just hear about it months from now. For now at least Rung was content to let his creation be as he was.

“Sorry, had more important things to worry about than some high class party.” The flyer scoffed drawing himself and his wings up. He did look imposing, but oddly cute at the same time.

“Then maybe next time you should decline. I, Starscream next Winglord of Vos,  would prefer not to come to parties with mech that won’t at least clean themselves.” Ratchet smirked.

“And I don’t give two scraps. The door is that way, don’t let it hit you on the way out.” Starscream looked furious and practically stomped away.

Ratchet smiled as he looked Starscream up and down. Okay maybe this week wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one actually spawned a whole AU verse.


	14. Geeking Out Over Something- 2759

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes help comes from the last person you'd expect.

Tsuna sighed as he brought tea up the stairs. It was bad enough his teachers were getting on his case again. Today it was only Gokudera that had come over. He wished that Yamamoto had come but he had to help at his dad’s shop that afternoon. Yamamoto at least managed to take the brunt of, well, Gokudera.

Tsuna opened the door, plastering on the smile he used just about everyday. “Here we go, Gokudera-kun. Tea and snacks.”

“Ah, Tenth! Allow me!” Gokudera took the tray and set it down on the table before resuming his seat. Tsuna made himself comfortable and poured out tea for them both.

“Tenth, I hope you don’t mind me asking, but what did Mr. Nakamura pull you aside for?” Tsuna sighed, well at least Gokudera wasn’t yelling yet.

“I failed the last test so he offered me extra credit. He wants me to do some paper on someone named Fortuna? I have no idea how I am even going to start.” He took a sip and looked up. It was a bit alarming to see Gokudera with his green eyes shining.

“You mean the Roman goddess of fortune and the personification of luck?! She is also a goddess of fate and similar to the Greek goddess Tyche!” Tsuna was a bit stunned. Gokudera look so happy just to be talking about this.

“Well, maybe you could help me?” The small suggestion was met with a bright smile that wasn’t as manic as the ones usually directed at him.

“Of course, Tenth! I can tell you everything I know! I don’t have my books on me today, but I can bring them tomorrow. In the meantime I will write you some notes. See Fortuna also had an identity as personification of chance events was closely tied to the Roman concept of _virtus_ or strength of character. Public officials who lacked virtues-”

It was hours before he was finished and even then he apologized for not remembering more. As Tsuna laid in bed that night the thought of the happy smile as Gokudera had all but written the paper for him and promised to continue the next day.

Tsuna thought maybe he had Gokduera all wrong. He wasn’t at all scary.


	15. Teaching Each Other How to do Something- Rung x Fortress Maximus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes learning something new is a great experience. Even better with someone else.

Rung smiled as he carefully shaped and slide another model piece into place. It was always calming being able to do this after a long shift. There was just something so fascinating about making sure that the pieces all fit, crafting them just so. Giving them that little extra help to fit into where they needed to go. Sanding, painting, and revealing what all the pieces can do when fitted together. It was pleasing and calming that you could bring everything together to make such a complete whole. 

So focused, he failed to hear his mate coming in. Luckily for him Fortress Maximus knew to wait until the piece was set. 

“Started another one?” Rung managed not to jump completely out of the chair, which only came from practice. Max was a big bot, in fact the only one that is louder even when trying not to be was Ultra Magnus. 

“Yes, I managed to get a rare motel of the Xantium! Thought what the Pyril were doing with it I don’t know.” Max was looking closely at the pieces. 

“So how do you even do this?” Rung blinked then smiled. Not many bots cared to ask about his particular hobby. That his mate was meant a great deal to the bot.

“If you’d like, I could show you?” Max look at Rung before going to pull the biggest chair in the room up to the desk.

“Okay show me.” Rung wasn’t aware but later Max would confess that he would have ask much earlier if he knew how happy those words would have made Rung. 

They spend the rest of the cycle putting the ship together and painting. It didn’t look perfect but Rung displayed on his desk and confessed it was his favorite.

\------------------

Weeks later Rung headed back to his and Max’s habsuite early. Max had asked him for a night to themselves and Rung would never deny such a request.

Walking in however he was not expecting to see Max surrounded what look like bundle of some sort of thread thing he was putting together with long sticks that were sharp at the end.

“Maximus...what is this?” Max’s head came up quick, obviously not expecting Rung so early. And was that a slight pink tint to his cheeks?

“Ah well, you taught me about your models so…” He gestured to the thread. “...I figured I could teach you about this.”

“And what is this exactly?” It looked familiar though. Max was definitely blushing now, Rung found it quite adorable.

“A while back I went to one of the movie nights and saw Tailgate fiddling with something, making some sort of fabric thing. I asked what it was and he said he was knitting a scarf for Cyclonus.” The name was still growled out but at least Max didn’t look like he wanted to attack the absent bot. “I asked how it worked and well he taught me.” He gestured to the dare blue material he was knitting. 

“This is a blanket for you.” Rung was a bit startled at that, but he came over putting his hands over Max’s. 

“I would love to learn Max.” Max’s smile was the most gorgeous thing Rung had ever seen. The rest of the night he was taught the basics and managed a small square of fabric. Max promised more lessons later. 

The blanket he received a week later was the best present he had ever received.


	16. Needing Each Other- Red Alert x Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the field or in the base, sometimes all you need is a helping hand.

Inferno cursed as more fire came over his head. The battle had gone pear shaped real quick and he had been separated from the rest. He didn’t take place in battles often unless it was near someplace flammable. Usually not without Red Alert being there too.

Inferno was missing his mate like crazy now. He was a warrior and a damn find guardian. Planning, however, was not his strong suit. He wasn’t bad at it, but Red was much much better. At least he was safe back in the Ark. No, Inferno just needed to get out of this.

::Inferno. Report.:: He would have jumped if he wasn’t as familiar with that voice as he was his own.

::Cons had some super weapon that really tore us up. I lost Cliffjumper a while ago. Starscream and his trine were gunning for us. You been in contact with Prowl?::

::Yes. All have been account for other than you. You still have the emergency kit I sent with you? If you look inside I put in some of my mobile cameras:: Inferno had to smile.

::Then you can get me out::

::Of course, I can get you back here.To me:: Getting the camera’s out and active made a sense of relief flow over Inferno.

Time to follow Red home.

\------

It was always loud when this happened. So many things running through his processor. So many things running over his sensors. It was maddening. So many things going wrong all at once! He had to fix them!! All of them!!!

He heard and felt the arch and burn in his audials. He almost hit the lock down button for the Ark as the pain travel through his sensor net.

“Red.” The voice came through all else and gave him pause. He knew that voice, that voice meant safety. Then came the hands. Very gentle hand just over his. Not hard, just enough to be there. Big hands that could easily crush him. They just cradled him, like always.

“Come on Red, come back to me. I got ya, it’s safe.” The mantra repeated and the hands that had his were slowly caressing them. Bit by bit the voice calmed his processes. Bit by bit the fire died, he came back to himself. Red Alert lunged and wrapped his arms around Inferno, clinging to the wide chassis. He felt the chuckled and could picture the accompanying smile.

“Thank you.” Arms wrapped around him, holding him where we was.

“Anytime Red, welcome back. Shall we go to Ratchet? I can call Jazz to watch the center.” Red Alert clung tighter.

“Five more minutes.” He felt himself lifted as Inferno brought them over into a chair. Inferno must have already transferred the montiers to Jazz’s office. They were all off.

“Whatever you need Red.” Red Alert sighed and snuggled closer. He trusted Inferno to get him to the med bay if he fell into recharge.

He was safe in his mate’s arms, and that was all that mattered.


	17. Washing Something- Ratchet x Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in alt mode Jazz struggles to keep busy and not get bored. Ratchet wants to help.

Jazz sighed as he rolled forward on his tires. Three days locked in alt mode and he was beyond getting cabin fever. He had gone on a few patrols, hung out outside the ark, and even sat in the rec room. The rest of the time had been spent in the med-bay as Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Perceptor worked on fixing his T-cog. He was about to roll back out to the front when Ratchet came back to the med-bay. 

“Oh Ratch! Good, your back! Any good news?” Ratch looked down at the Porche that had been in his med-bay off and on for three days now.

“No, none. We have tried working with the most of the known human materials and none of them will work for T-cog repair. Wheeljack had an idea, so I left him and Perceptor back in the lab to test it.” He leaned down a bit stroking down the the race stripes on Jazz’s hood. “Come back this way, I got something planned for us.”

Jazz rolled slowly after his mate as they made their way to the back of the med-bay and out the rear exit. “You don’t have to be on call?”

Ratchet smirked. “Hoist owes me one for shifts when he and Grapple went to that architectural expo in Canada. Come on, I managed to get the wash racks clear for the next few hours.”

“You trying to hint at something, Ratch?” Ratchet laughed as he closed and locked the wash rack door with his code.

“Well you did pick up some dust today, but hell it isn’t like we have gotten any time alone after the battle.” If Jazz could have sunk on his wheels he would have. As it was, his EM field did the work for him.

“Ah, Ratch. I…” Ratchet spun back around, a huge sponge already in his hands.

“Don’t even go blaming yourself for this. If it wasn’t you it would be someone else. Here, park yourself there and let me get started.” Jazz stopped and sighed a bit as the warm cleanser rained down on his alt mode. It did feel good. Human car washes didn’t quite get the job done right.

What he wasn’t expecting was the charge that came from the sponge being dragged along his body, or the hands that followed making sure everything was out of his seams. It was erotic, familiar, and arousing all at once. He knew what this sort of touch from Ratchet meant. He was sure Ratchet was smirking as his static filled moans filled the wash racks.  
Jazz’s charge skyrocketed even more when Ratchet plugged into him unexpectedly. Leave it to his mate to remember that as long as they were alone, these sort of surprises were very much on Jazz’s “hell yes” list. The amusement and lust that came through when Ratchet completed the connection was intoxicating.

::You have somethin’ else in mind besides washin’, Ratch?:: The chuckled came from the bot and across the hard-line.

::Many more things, care to find out?:: The accompanying caress down his hood just about made him come undone. Maybe being like this wasn’t so bad.

::Always with you, Ratch. Always.::


	18. One of them is Sick- Skids x Swerve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skids hate being sick. He is bored and vulnerable. Thankfully good food and company help with that.

Skids groaned as his vents expelled whatever was irritating them. A virus plus an infection of organic bacteria that loved to eat at metal. The cure for the virus was an anti-viral program, and time. The cure for the bacteria was an additive to his energon, and time. Meanwhile he was miserable and taken off all his shifts. Mind you he had just woken up from a recharged that had taken him into 3rd shift but still it was confining to be stuck in the berth. Though this wasn’t his suite, whose was it?

The door opened and this most delicious smells hit his olfactory sensors. He managed to turn his head over. Red and white plating and very short.

“Hey Skids! You feeling any better buddy?” That was right, his little mate had insisted he come into his recently vacated suite mate's berth. Skids had to smile as looked at the mini bot. Swerve had been taking care of him since Ratchet told him he didn’t need to be monitored. It was the most he could recall anyone had ever taken care of him. Not that he could remember much, but this felt special. 

“Not really. Still feel like something crawled up all my lines and chewed them.” Swerve chuckled as he brought over a tray, setting it beside the berth. He came over and gently helped Skids sit up, propping pillows up behind him. Then the mini brought the tray over and sat beside the sick bot.

“So I have been looking at human culinary stuff and seeing if I can play with energon a bit. Turns out the little organics have some pretty good ideas!” He set the tray on Skids lap. “It is suppose to be stew. Put some nickel in the liquid energon to thicken it and some copper in the those chunks to compliment the taste. And the energon has the additive plus a bit of iron, I think that might help with the taste.” Skid had to chuckle at the enthusiasm in the voice of the minibot.

“Wow Swerve! You keep spoiling me like this I might ask for it all the time!” Swerve looked up at him, slight blush on his face plate. 

“Well, if you wouldn’t mind, I do kinda like the challenge.” Skids took a sip of the ‘stew’ with the spoon. At least he thought it was called that. He moaned lightly as the flavors burst on his tongue. 

“Oh man Swerve. If everything is like this, you can cook for me anytime.” Swerve’s smile was the prettiest thing he had ever seen and the meal was the greatest thing he had ever eaten. Even the additive didn’t taste bad the way he had prepared it. He happily ate as Swerve chattered away about everything he had heard in his bar.

Later after the meal was cleared and the minibot chef back was curled against his chassis, he kissed Swerve’s helm. “Thank you, for taking care of me.”

Swerve pressed closer and put his hands over the ones holding him. “Anytime, Skids”


	19. Spoiling One Another- Prowl x Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best thing in the world is a lover that knows just what you need.

Jazz stretched as soon as the door to his room closed. It was kinda nice, being in Autobot City and not in the Ark. The third in command kinda missed the ship, but not enough to go back to the cramped quarters that offered no privacy. The increase in that privacy has been a boon to everyone, even the most social of bots. Even more so to those who had started in more intimate relationships over the years they had been on Earth. He of course had asked Prowl to live together as soon as the plans were made.

Scanning the room, Jazz noticed an active data pad on the low table by the couch. He was curious as he picked it up and scanned the little note that had been left on it. He grinned as he recognized the script to be Prowl’s. He could even hear the bot read the words as if he was in the same room. 

A little shiver of excitement raced down his back struts. Prowl wanted him to deactivate his sensors and let him lead Jazz to where he wanted him. Of course there was a way out, there always one. Prowl was adamant that any extra games they play in their relationship have an out in the initial offer and predetermined phrases to pause or stop the play. Not that Jazz would have it any other way but they way Prowl insisted on it as well as a negotiated contract? It was endearing and went a long way to making this relationship one Jazz felt safe enough to do things he never thought he would do. Not just in the berth either.  
Jazz shivered and slowly deactivated most of his sensors. Then, as instructed he commed his mate.

::Prowler?:: The answer was immediate which soothed the saboteur.

::Ah, Jazz. Have you made your decision?:: Man that voice in the comm or in the metal didn’t give him shivers too. As monotone as most found Prowl, Jazz found his voice simply perfect. Even his more monotone working voice. Orgasmic even under the right circumstances.

::Sure have, guide me as ya will:: The directions came right after and he wasted no time making his way out of the room. Jazz figured his lover must have called a favor with Red Alert and Metroplex to pull this off. Then again with the way they argued sometime no one would guess that the security direction and second in command were good friends. 

Jazz smiled as he walked, twisting and turning in a way that normally would have put him on high alert but this was Prowl. Prowl wouldn’t hurt him. Well not in a way that Jazz didn’t want him to.

::Stop where you are, you are here. Slowly bring your sensor back online, optics last:: Jazz slowly did that, first hearing the soft jazz music that was playing. The next was the smell of delicious confectionery. Ever since Skyfire fix an old flavor infuser everyone of the Autobots had been positively giddy. That in turn lead to what their allies called Cybertron cooking. It was a decent enough analogy so everyone had picked up the terminology. Finally his optics came on line and oh what a sight before him. 

Prowl had called in a favor with Sunstreak too by the way his color gleamed and the depth of them. Any bot that thought black and white was boring would have eaten there words seeing the Praxian lying back on pillows with a plate of energon confectionery on a table beside him.

“Welcome, Jazz. Come sit.” Prowl patted the space beside him and Jazz wasted no time rushing over and reclining on the long couch facing his mate.

“Well this is a surprise, what is the occasion?” Prowl smiled as his hand smoothed down Jazz’s side.  
“I seem to recall a day a few months ago where I had a perfect shift with no interruptions or emergency and came back to an oil bath and a massage that left me strutless. I wanted to do something for you as well.” So that was it. Jazz had run himself ragged arranging that. Not that Prowl hadn’t show his appreciation the next morning. He shifted closer, entangling legs as he smiled at his mate.

“Well Prowler, consider me spoiled.” The low chuckle sent a familiar shiver down Jazz’s spine as Prowl grabbed one of the treats and offered it to Jazz. He spoke low and promising as Jazz ate.

“Oh Jazz, I haven’t even begun.”


	20. Shopping Together- Drift x Ratchet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes its the little things that both matter and annoy you.

Ratchet had told himself he would not complain, just enjoy the next decacycle on the planet with his mate. He knew Rodimus had given them both time off as his own way of blessing their courtship. He owed the flame colored bot one for this, even if they had been ask to help with the supply list for the ship.

The problem was Drift. This was the second day they had been out shopping and the seventh store. Every single material, price, and quantity was scrutinized. They had only gotten to a third of the list and that was only because they were medical supplies. Drift was happy to take Ratchet’s word for all of those. The penny pitching was beginning to wear. He knew most of the funds were coming from Drift, with some apparently being donated by Cyclonus from time to time. How the two former or not so Decepticons had so many credits, Ratchet didn’t know. At least it means they were unlikely to run out of supplies while on this quest.

Drift finally finished and came out back to the street. “No good here either. Substandard and too expensive per unit.” This time Ratchet did sigh.

“So another shop, again.” Drift blinked at the tone in Ratchet voice.

“Are you okay, Ratch?” The medic bristled and turned.

“No. I want to know why we are wasting time going from shop to shop trying chase a deal that may not exist. You were fine with the medbay materials.” Drift blinked.

“Yes, because I know you know what you need. But the rest of this I need to make sure-” Finally his temper crested.

“No you don’t. Your money isn’t going to run out and we are wasting time we could be spending together.” Drift sort of froze, staring at Ratchet. He took a few steps back and his field retreated.

“I- I’ll finish up here. You can go ahead back to the hotel.” Without giving him time, Drift transforms and speeds down the street. Ratchet sighed as he watched his mate leave before making for the hotel.  
\-----  
Ratchet heard the door to the suite open and closed later in the night cycle. He put down the pad he had been reading as Drift came in. He was nearly silent, probably trying to avoid Ratchet. The medic knew enough by now to know what Drift would try and the look on the third in commands face made him smile a bit.

“Did you finish shopping?” Drift looked over as he came closer. 

“Not all of it, there are a few things that can wait.” Ratchet vented as he stood up and came over to the speedster.

“I was an ass earlier. I should have suggested we spread the shopping out. To be honest I hoped to have more time with you by now.” Drift moved closer, taking one of Ratchet’s hands.

“Apology accepted. I didn’t know how I shopped bugged you that much. It’s...I know that the money is there now, but that isn’t a guarantee. I remember the bots I would see and not all of them started out in Dead End. I just want to make sure it lasts.” Ratchet gently tugged Drift forward and wrapped his other arm around his mate. He pulled the speedster close, leaving room so they he could rub their crests together.

“Next time, let’s break the day up Drift.” Drift smiled squeezing Ratchet’s hand enjoying the feel of the medic shivering.

“I picked up tickets for a play tomorrow.” Ratchet chuckled, kissing Drift’s crest.

“As long as you are there, love.” Drift let go of Ratchet’s hand as he wrapped his arms around his mate.


	21. Buying Flowers for the Other- Drift x Perceptor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little gestures get big results.

Perceptor sighed as he looked at the metal and crystals before him. It was a utter romantic idea that had lead him here. Then again, when thinking of Drift that is where his thoughts tended to go. He had been dragged out of his lab for some of the movie nights that have increasing featured familiar and unfamiliar human media. The human courtship rituals were various but he was always curious about the tradition that was giving flowers. Flowers were living organisms and they died so quickly after being picked. He wondered why such a temporary beauty would be a good courting gift. Though it had given him and idea.

He had spent a few planet side trips to gather the material and looking at human flower arrangements for the design. Well it was time to get to work. He just hoped his mate liked the final result.

\----

A few cycles later he was working after his shift ended to finish up some work when the door to the lab opened. Perceptor turned to see who it was but was nearly tackled over his bench. He was glad he had just moved his latest experiment. Those finials were intimately familiar as he wrapped his arms around the bot that was currently clinging to him.

“Drift? Is something wrong?” The third in command’s helm shook as he pressed closer.

“No, nothing’s wrong. I got your present. They were gorgeous where did you find them?” Perceptor smiled, hands gently working over Drift’s back plate.

“I didn’t find them, I made them based on the picture of earth flowers we had in the database.” He felt Drift freeze for a moment before backing up enough to give him a searing kiss. They were both running hotter than normal and venting hot air.

“So, do you have to stay much longer.” Perceptor smirked. 

“Everything that needs to be put away has been.”

“Good.” Perceptor found himself pulled through the halls of the Lost Light and back to Drift’s habsuite.

The morning had Perceptor waking up still entangled in Drift as he saw the vase he had made with the metal and crystal flowers inside. Apparently there was something to this little human ritual.


	22. Competing- Prowl x Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when two officers make a bet.

The day that Tracks came storming out of the wash racks covering in orange, gold, and silver glitter in the shape of various earth flora, mechs chalked it up to Sideswipe getting back at Tracks for comments about his brother earlier that week. The next day when a misshapen blob appeared in the corner by the energon dispenser and scared most of the bots in the ship, mechs chalked it up to Sideswipe getting into crafting. The next day when a hallway in the Ark was set up with a ‘don’t step in the lava’ obstacle course and sensor plates that triggered sand to drop from the ceiling, mechs were starting to get tired of Sideswipes shenanigans. 

At least until a very confused Bluestreak remind everyone that both of the twins were out   
in Brazil guarding a group of human scientist that asked the Autobots for protection. Now every bot was just confused. The resident prankster was out, so who was setting all these things up?

The little pranks continued as the weeks went on. Flour exploding in bots faceplates as they tried to sneak the base’s high grade on shift. A mud pit set up so anyone coming in the Ark could sink in it if they didn’t know it was there. Poor Fireflight being the victim of another glittering. Mind you the Aerialbot decided he liked it and it proved to be a nice distraction in the next battle against the Decepticons.

The pranks died down for about a week before starting back up again. The entire Ark seemed to be on alert for things falling, or jumping out, or being around the corner. Surprisingly the only one that didn’t seemed to worried was Red Alert, who no matter how many time Optimus Prime, Prowl, Jazz or any of the officers asked would say who was responsible for the pranks. Even Inferno, privy to most of the same things, was keeping a tight lip about the whole ordeal.

It finally came to a head one morning. Optimus Prime had been listening to one of Bluestreak verbose report as Prowl came into tell him that it was time for the security meeting. After dismissing the chatty Praxian, Optimus made his way to the meeting. The stares he got in the hallway and as he walked into the meeting he were odd but he ignored it in favor of getting this over with. Usually he was able to hide his boredom with the length of the meeting, battle masks had an advantage. It was off then when Red Alert stop and stared at him. When Optimus sat back up to ask Red Alert what was wrong, the head of security launched into a rant about how is was obvious that the leader of the Autobots didn’t care for any sort of security. Why he was so lax even his battle mask had gone missing!

In the chaos, two shapes escaped as Red Alert’s sensory horns started ‘sparking’.

\-----

They had enough composure at least to wait until they were back at their quarters before collapsing on the couch in a gale of laughter. Well Prowl sat down and chuckled while Jazz collapsed in his lap. 

“Oh pits to Primus Prowler, did you really nick boss bot’s battle mask?” Prowl smirked, hand wandering down the laughing saboteurs side.

“I did. Thought mostly thanks to Bluestreak doing an excellent job on elaborating.” Jazz snorted.

“Baby Blue could do that without you asking. Though I still don’t think it is fair you got Red Alert too.” Prowl’s smirk grew wider and he bend over to kiss Jazz’s helm. 

“The rules were any two bots in the Ark. You had Blaster and Mirage if you recall.” Jazz sat up and settled into his mate's lap, still smiling. 

“Alright, alright. You win fair and square.” The third in command leaned forward, whispering in a low husky tone. “I’m yours for a night of your choosing.” Prowl smiled, leaning forward to lightly brush Jazz’s lips.

“I already have plans for a local chamber orchestra playing arrangements of popular music.” Jazz wrapped his arms around his lover.

“You were that sure of winning?“ Prowl shook his head arms wrapping around Jazz. 

“Nothing is ever sure with you. I merely made the plans anyway and am using them since I won.” Jazz laughed at that one rest his helm against Prowl’s chevron. 

“Any other plans?” Prowl grinned, brushing Jazz’s lips.

“You will have to wait until after the concert to see. I need to leave some surprises.” Jazz grinned as he kissed his mate much more thoroughly. Prowl’s surprises were always the best.


	23. Being Old Together- Ratchet x Ultra Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually, you get too old for all this slag.

Ratchet groaned as the door closed behind him. He was too old to be pulling triple shifts anymore. The problem? Someone had to teach the newly emerged mechs from the Well. As good as both of his personal apprentices were, neither First Aid or Ambulon had time to teach all the new medics. Knock Out could usually be counted on to take on a few provided he wasn’t busy. However, the last batch has also brought with it a familiar looking mech that went by the designation Breakdown. 

Given the appearance of another mech going by the name of Orion Pax, Ratchet couldn’t blame his fellow medic for spending as much time as possible around the possibly reborn mech.

Plopping ungracefully on the couch he groaned as the tension started to ease out of his chassis. He was only sitting a few moment when a glass appeared in front of his face plate. It wasn’t strong high grade, just enough for a pleasant buzz.

“I felt after three shifts that you would need something.” Ratchet grabbed the drink as the owner of the hand came around to carefully sit next to him. Ultra Magnus still sat with his strut straight. Then again the only side either of them had of aging was the slight wrinkles in the more delicate metal of their face plates.

“You know just what I need Magnus, thanks.” The former commander smiled and Ratchet took that as an invitation to shift and lean on the bigger bot’s thigh. The medic has his own smile appear as a hand settled on his waist. He took a slip and leaded back into his mate. Magnus for his part, relaxed as well.

“I managed to get some human series called ‘Scrubs’ from Bumblebee. Apparently it is a medical comedy. I thought you might like to check it out?” Ratchet nodded as Magnus turned on the vid screen. It was another commercial of Smokescreens latest movie. The kid seemed to be a natural on the screen and quickly became a popular in the post war world.

“Sure, would be more of a laugh than some of the things I had to put up with last shift.” Magus’s hand brush lightly down his side in a comforting gesture.

“Tell me about it?” Ratchet spend the rest of the evening watching a pretty hilarious human medical comedy lounging partly in the lap of his long time lover. All in all a good end to a long cycle.


	24. Dealing With Children- Starscream x Metalhawke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diplomatic functions always have a draw back.

“Why am I going to meet a bunch of brats again?” Starscream growled as he made sure the accents on his wings were dry so they could be sealed. A chuckled echoed a bit in the ship’s room as the other occupant came over with said sealant.

“Because humans seem to like it when you meet their families. And apparently being good with children is also seen as a plus in an ally, so remember not to step on them. Accidently or on purpose.” Metalhawk had already been painted, yellow looking much more gold with the accents he had chosen. Starscream snorted. 

“If I wanted to kill the squishy I wouldn’t start with the little ones I would start with their annoying politicians. Some of them remind me too much of the old Functionalist.” Metalhawk listened as he started sealing the accents on Starscream’s wing. It still struck him how much trust his lover showed. Very few got anywhere near Starscream’s wings unless they were a multitude of guards in the room. He was the only one that got this close without being mauled.

Then again he had been told on multiple occasions that he was lucky he was still alive. He took that with a grain of salt. After all there was a perfect moment that he could have been dead long ago.

“Some of them do, especially the one American who seems to think having money mean he would be a good leader.” Starscream waved a clawed hand as he kept his wings still. 

“Many of those with money think that. Just asked anyone that had to apply for a grant or scientific expedition.” Metalhawk smirk as he stepped back and checked to make sure the sealant was smooth.

“Too many egos to appease?” He gave Starscream’s shoulder a pat as he went to put away the pot and tools. The co-leader of the Cybertroian government shook out his wings and looked at his partner.

“One is too many, more than that takes finesse and cunning.” The former Autobot laughed as he turned around, admiring the effect of Starscream all painted up, including a light shimmer on his lips.

“And you have plenty of both. Let’s get going, we have Earth diplomats to finesse.” A touch on the arm was all it took to get Starscream going to shuttle to take them down to the planet below.

It was also a comforting gesture as the little children all ran up to touch the ‘pretty red winged robot’.


	25. Trying to Seduce One Another- Rodimus x Ultra Magnus/Minimus Ambus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when two mechs don't quite know how to seduce each other?

Minimus Ambus wasn’t sure what had been happening the past months on the Lost Light. After the events of Luna 1 things had returned normal. Well normal for a ship full of mostly Autobots that seemed to have never read any of the Autobot code. Or simply readily ignored most of the rules, at this point nothing would surprise him.

What he had been finding was Rodimus randomly strewn across his desk whenever he visited his Captain's office. He would also pose and lounge on Minimus’ own desk when he came in to ask a question. Also the touching, just a brush here or a clasped hand there but it felt electric.

Minimus found he very much liked the touches, at least when it was Rodimus giving them. He found he really wanted more but had no idea how to go about asking Rodimus to touch him on a regular basis. So he did what any mech would do with faced with such a situation. He ran a search.

Minimus could have gone to Ratchet or Rung. Doctor/patient confidentiality or not, talking about the matter was still deeply embarrassing to him. He had never really engaged in any sort of relations after he received the Magnus armor. There were a few before but nothing that really lasted. Apparently he didn’t seem to “want” them like they wanted him, so many of these courtships ended before long.

Interfacing seemed the best way to get a mech to touch you, according to his searches. The best way to get that was to communicate this to the mech of your choice. Though after a week of increasingly less stubble memos and constant flattery of Rodimus’ assets, such as his smile, Minimus was not sure if any of this was working. Rodmus’ fields had been going doing odd things around him. There was some bit of happiness but mostly confusion. He had been about to compose a memo and apologize for his behavior, when the mech himself came in. Rodimus locked the door with command codes, which was odd enough, but it was the lost look that flashed across Rodimus’ face before his trademark smirk was back in place that concerned Minimus.

“Something you needed to discuss captain?” His seat was comically big, though not as much compared to his irreducible form. He was aware of how much smaller he was when Rodimus came around and turned the chair toward him. Rodimus’ field was a mess and he seemed not to realize how much he was projecting. He was agitated, hopeful, and scared all at once. This was completely new, even given the past month. “Rodimus?”  
Rodimus seemed to realize exactly who is was in front of all at once and the flair of near fear and panic in his field was almost unbearable. He shook his head before looking at Minimus. “Ma-Minimus, you wouldn’t lead me on right?”

The question was ridiculous. “In what exactly Rodimus? What is this is all about?”

“YOU!” The word was loud and sharp as Rodimus spun away from Minimus and began to pace. “I don’t get it! I do everything I can to be provocative and get you to jump me. It seems like you don’t even notice anything and now you are leaving me memos about my smile. What are you playing at?” Minimus blinked before his optics went wide.

“Wait, posing on desks was your way of asking to interface? I thought it was communication that normally preceded such things?” Rodimus’ looked even more lost before the same wide optic expression crossed his face.

“You you want to as well?” At Minimus’ hesitant nod the captain’s field flushed with happiness and even more fear. That was quickly covered up as he smirked, coming to loom over his second. “Well, I don’t see any reason to wait then.” He leaned in meaning to initiate a kiss but was stopped but a green hand on his chassis.

“Wait. Rodimus, do you truly want to interface?” Shame and something else spiked through the field that was so very close and for once so very open.

“What do you mean?! Of course I do! Doesn’t everyone?” Rodimus was not being honest with him. That was made clear by his field. So Minimus opted for a method that while might drive the mech away, would at least insure there was no lies on Minimus’ part.   
The truth as best he knew it.

“No, I don’t. At least, I have no desire to.” That statement got him a dumbfounded look.

“Wait, then why would you be trying to interface with me?” Minimus, for once, allowed a small smiled to grace his face.

“Because I like it when you touched me and that seemed the easiest way to get you to touch me.” Minimus admitted much later he had taken a capture of Rodimus’ face the moment the words had registered in his processor. It was the first time he had seen his captain so surprised.

“I…you…wha…huh?” Minimus chuckled before he could stop himself. He wasn’t completely comfortable in this smaller body yet but he did feel a bit more free in this form. He brought a hand up to rest on Rodimus’ cheek and smiled.

“I believe, sir, maybe we should talk first since we are both a bit unclear about a few things. If you wish, I have some low charge energex in my room?” By the end of his question, the flame colored mech was smiling.

“That sounds like a great night, Minimus.” Minimus wouldn’t admit to much later but the smile on Rodimus’ face, one of relief and joy, was the most beautiful one he had ever seen.

All things considering, it was a rather good end to an ‘unsuccessful’ seduction.


	26. Interacting with Family Members- First Aid x Ambulon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the family is always a daunting prospect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G1 AU i.e. Tabbi put Ambulon in G1.

Ambulon was sure he was visibly twitching to anyone that came into one of the many refueling rooms scattered throughout Autobot City. It had been odd since the last major battle on Earth and the coming of Unicron on Cybertron. First had been his own defection, thought that could be chalked up to survival. He had been left behind during the retreat at Autobot City. His first battle on Earth had been his last as a Decepticon. First Shockwave’s failed combiner experiment leaving him without an alt mode and then this? When the new Prime, Rodimus, had offered a place for him? He took it.

Finding out he was a medic had helped in some ways, even if he was still given sideways glances and a wide berth. Not that he could blame any of them. He still didn’t trust any of the Autobots on the base, well except one.

First Aid, current acting CMO and apprentice to the infamous Ratchet was Ambulon’s official ‘sponsor’. Well at least that is what the bot himself called it. He was a marvel of a Cybertronian. Young by their standard to an almost ridiculous degree, he had skills that Ambulon had developed over millions of year in just a few. Also he was innovative, managing to save mechs that Ambulon wouldn’t have even tried to. He had been caught up in the mechs kindness and enthusiasm. Which lead to the one situation he ever thought would happen.

He was courting the mech, or First Aid was courting him. He wasn’t sure but for the first time in a while, he was honestly happy. It was the last thing he was expecting and it had been a whirlwind in itself. Thought now he was beginning to panic a bit.

First Aid was part of a gestalt, like he had been before things had gone to the pits. He called them brothers an odd human word, but it rather fit. At the time Ambulon had defected, they had been out responding to various disasters and helping with the clean up after the attack. Now apparently they were headed back to Autobot City.

Thus Ambulon was nervous. Even with First Aid’s ‘protection’, not many bots in the City were friendly. But these were his gestalt mates, and from how Aid talked about them they were close. That didn’t bode well for him.

So here he was trying to hide. He had done well, at least until as what looked like a two wheeled Autobot walked in and waved at him. Ambulon awkwardly waved back which meant now said mech was coming to his table. Great, the socialization game.

“Heyya! I haven’t seen you around here! Are you new from Cybertron?” Ambulon has to blink as the smaller mech sat across from him.  
“Yes, something like that.” Well it wasn’t untrue. At least this time he didn’t still have his Decepticon signal. “I’m Ambulon, and you are?”

“Groove, nice to meet ya!” At least this one didn’t insist on shaking hands. The name sounded familiar though. “So how are you liking Earth?”

This was a common question, though it was getting easier to answer. “It isn’t bad, kind of nice seeing a sun again, though it is a bit bright. And this ‘weather’ is odd.” Groove chuckled.

“Yeah that is the common. Though it can be fun! Ever tried to hydroplane?” Ambulon snorted.

“Not really.” Then again he didn’t have any other alt mode other than his now defunct one.

“It is awesome! Almost feels like falling!” Groove leaned over face plate in his hand. “So what about other things? Like say...ambulances?” The knowing smile gave the mech away. As well as the reason why Ambulon knew the mechs name.

“...you’re one of First Aid’s brothers aren’t you?” The mech giggled, optics sparkling.

“Yep! I’m the forward scout!.” Ambulon sighed and sat back as he noticed another mech coming, this one a patrol car of some sort.

“And he is?” The mech came straight over and sat in a chair next to Groove.

“Streetwise, the back up. We were getting curious about Aid’s new ‘project’. So we came to meet ya!” The smiles and easy acceptance weren’t at all what he was anticipating. To be honest nothing had been. So instead of worrying he decided to just go with it. After all, they were First Aid’s brothers, how bad could it be?


	27. Moving In Together- Mirage x Hound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new city means new rooms and maybe new living arrangements?

When command had finally let everyone know about Autobot City there was plenty of celebrating. Maybe too much given some of the hangovers the next day, but it was a cause for celebration after vorns and vorns of war. While Hound had enjoyed the party, he was planning something else.

It wasn’t until weeks later that he finally had everything ready. Some new flavored energon and crystals that had spent months growing. With the full moon as an extra touch, now was a good a time as any. He couldn’t give Mirage the opulence of the Towers but he could at least try for something. The look on Mirage’s face was worth it as he saw the dinner, which was a cover for an important question.

“Would you like to move in together?” The answer had been silence until Mirage had practically crawled on his lap to kiss him.

After that had been a series of discussions and negotiations. Hound had wanted to move in by the gardens so he could help tend them. Mirage wasn't too sure about being that close to all that dirt but he agreed if meant that they only had a few house plants inside. And Hound agreed to let Mirage decorate as long as he got some veto power.

The discussion would go on for hours, talking about paint and what kind of berth they could commission. It was odd having so many resources enough to built a city. They were still at war but there was something about talking about such domestic things that helped them both unwind.

\------

Hound sighed as he walked back to their new quarters. They had both been so busy with the rest of the city that their own place had been as bare as either of their rooms at the Ark. He had just gotten back from an extended scouting mission and he knew Mirage was out for another week as well. Punching in his code he stepped in, intending to go straight into recharge.

Only to be greeted by a fully painted and furnished apartment. Hound blinked but his optics still registered the same sight. Which only changed when Mirage came out of the extended wash racks fully waxed.

“Mirage?” The former noble started, staring at the scout.

“Hound? You are back early!” Hound just blinked as he walked towards his mate.

“And you are here? Weren’t you on a mission?” Mirage coughed and had a slight pink color to his cheeks.

“Ah, this was the mission. I called in a favor with Jazz. We all have been working hard, you especially to make this City happen and I figured it would be nice to come home to well, home.” Hound smiled coming over to wrap Mirage up in a hug.

“Home? This isn’t Cybertron.” Not that Hound wasn’t happy, but he knew that even now Mirage missed their planet. 

Mirage leaned into the steady warmth that was always associated with the mech holding him.

“No it isn’t. And I still want to go back when this infernal war is over. But for now,” He looked up, smiling softly. “you are here, so this is home.” The only answer to a declaration from his more reserved mate was for Hound to lean over and kiss the noble.

It was a while until they parted and he could see their new home.


	28. Falling in Love- Rodimus x Ultra Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all it takes is seeing another side to a person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humanformers College AU

Ultra Magnus couldn’t help but stare at his companion. The first time they had met was after the election. This son of Thunderclash should have been a balm to the club, a good leader. Instead he met what he thought at the time was the most irresponsible person he had ever met. Rodimus, as he was now called, was loud, brash, and impulsive. He did bring members in but none there for the work, mostly for the parties he threw. Magnus had to admit, they were good parties.

Then it all came down at once. Rodimus was failing out of his classes and the club lost its sponsor. By the end of the year the club would be finished. Rodimus took it hard, harder than Magnus would have thought. So much that while he didn’t really like Rodimus, Magnus at least thought to offer a shoulder. What he found was a story he could relate to, someone who was overshadowed by family. So he offered to help as long as Rodimus would run the club with him, Drift, and the other officers. 

The result was incredible. Over the next month it was almost like Rodimus was a new person. He studied, applied himself, and listened most of the time. Magnus had helped him the whole way. If this was the person he had met he would have had a much more favorable reaction.

This came with the realization that Rodimus was very attractive. Magnus had always knew Rodimus was attractive but now there was just something about him. Something about the way his charisma was slowly being tempered by a willingness to open up, even if he still made rash decisions. This somewhat new Rodimus was very, very attractive and Magnus wasn’t sure what to do about it.

So here he was, walking Rodimus home at night after they had gotten coffee. It was a weekly ritual that Magnus wouldn’t change for the world because it meant more time with him. 

“Hey Mags, you still with me?” Magnus started and looked around. They were already outside of Rodimus’ dorm. It seems he spend most of the walk listening and staring.

“I...yes I am, I apologize. My mind was somewhere else.” Rodimus chuckled and Magnus wondered when that had become his favorite sound.

“Oh? Where was it tonight big guy?” Magnus knew he could answer that many ways, but one thing stuck out.   
He leaned down and kissed Rodimus. Later he would admit maybe he had been spending too much time around the redhead, but at the time it seemed right. Reality came right back the minute he pulled back and saw the shock on Rodimus’ face. 

“I...sorry, I’m sorry Rodimus. I’ll just go.” He was literally running away but he couldn’t stop. How stupid could he be, thinking someone like Rodimus would even want to be with someone like him. So very, very stupid.

“MAGS WAIT!!” He had heard someone calling after him. He turned to see Rodimus catching his breath, apparently having run after him. “Wow you can run. Let a guy react before you run off!”

Before he could ask what he meant he was being kissed. He was sure his face was just as shocked when Rodimus pulled back. Arms were still around his neck and a dazzling smile was on his crush’s face.

“So, are you free Friday?”


	29. Doing Chores Around the House- Drift x Perceptor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad day can make you blow even at the littlest of things.

Perceptor sighed as he made his way back from the lab. Day like today made him wish he didn’t work at all. The frequent calls from Brainstorm bragging about his current experiment had begun to wear thin after the first three. Then he had to field calls from Starscream about work he was doing for Cybertron which was always awkward at best. Even after a soothing call with Ratchet and Wheeljack, he had to spend too much time on hold to one of his suppliers. Someone had shorted him some critical elements and he was not happy. This was the third time, though he wasn’t surprise when the owner turned out to be Swindle. After all that he wanted to go home, rest, and spend time with his conjunx.

Stepping in the house, that Drift had bought them, he looked around in amazement. Everything was virtually spotless. It was as if the place had just been constructed! Perceptor called for Drift but there was no answer so he started looking. He finally found him in the wash racks, about mix two cleaning chemicals together that made his optics widen.

“Drift! What are you doing?!” Drift turn his helm and thankfully pulled both bottles away from the bucket.

“Oh Percy! You’re home! Sorry I was just trying to get this stubborn stain out.” Perceptor came over grabbing one of the bottles.

“And why are you mixing Sodium hypochlorite and azane?! That causes a reaction that releases a noxious gas! That would not be good to inhale at all! Why don’t you know that?!” Perceptor mental froze just as Drift physically froze. 

“Oh...sorry Perceptor I...I left something on elsewhere.” The exit was quick and Perceptor swore under his breath. He put the chemicals away and went about cleaning the last stain. Really, he should know better than to snap like that no matter how awful his day had been. Once everything was put away he had a quick wash to clear his head. After he was dry and mostly calm, Perceptor grabbed some cubes. It was time to look for his conjunx. 

Drift was sitting in the roof top crystal garden, another splurge when they had bought the property. It was surprisingly private as wide open as it was. He sat the cube down in front of Drift as he took a seat across from him. He cleared his vents getting his lover’s attention.

“I’m sorry, that was uncharitable of me and I should've known better.” Minutes past in silence as Drift looked at Perceptor shuttering his optics a few times before getting up and taking the energon. He sat right next to Perceptor, leaning into his side.

“Maybe you should give me a list of things that shouldn’t be mixed. I honestly didn't know about those two.” Preceptor's arms gently wrapped around Drift’s shoulders.

“I can do that. You know, you can always comm me if you have a question or two. Unless I am in the middle of something I can’t put down, I will always answer you.” Drift snuggled closer and took a sip from his energon. 

“Deal. So did I do a good job, beside almost choking myself?” Perceptor chuckled, gently kissing the side of Drift’s helm.

“It looks amazing.” Drift smiled, enjoying the warmth of the arm around him as they both watched Cybertron’s sunset.


	30. Pillow Talk- Cosmos/Blaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space is lonely, but coming back makes it worth it.

Cosmos sighed as his newly washed and waxed body was carried back to their shared berth. He had been out on another long range mission around the milky way and had just gotten back. Times like this Blaster always insisted on some private time and pampering for Cosmos. It was a nice treat after having to go through the medbay and then a debrief.

Settling down first, Blaster arranged Cosmos on top of him as he pulled up a blanket that the spacecraft was particularly fond of. He squirmed a bit before he settled fully against the coms mech.

“So, how was space baby?” The question was familiar and Cosmos shuttered his optics.

“Like usual, fascinating but lonely. I found some meteors we may eventually be able to mine when we can get things built. Some of the outer planets could yield some of the gasses we use too. Presently got every astrophysicist in the world asking me for my scans but Prime hasn’t decided what to do with any of them yet. Him, Wheeljack, and Perceptor are still working out what they can share and I know Perceptor is adamant that if we share we share it with everyone. ‘Knowledge should not be for just a select few’ and things like that. I did get to dodge through a meteor shower on my way back, which was fun!” Blaster chuckled, hand settling right around Cosmos’ middle.

“Meteor shower? It that why you had so many dents this time.” 

“Hey, the little ones can be hard to dodge!” Blaster straight out laughed kissing Cosmos’ helm. 

“What I wouldn’t give to be in the passenger's seat! I know you get lonely out there baby, I can hear it when you check in. But I can't help but be envious you can just transformer and jet right out there to the stars.” Cosmos blushed, pressing into the glass of Blaster’s chest.

“Well, I used to have a passenger's seat before the war. I actually used to take scientist out on trips. That is how I know Perceptor so well. Once everything started though, I had to be reformatted to be more efficient.” Blaster tensed a bit, like he usually did when Cosmos talked about how he was reformatted. The fact they had taken out his sticky interface mods especially seemed to really make him angry. While it wasn’t Cosmos’ choice, he didn’t really mind them missing. He never really wanted to use them, before he met Blaster anyway. Blaster’s anger wasn’t toward the missing mods or him, but towards the commanders that had forced him to reformat. 

The small shuttle scooted up until he could kiss the boombox. He smiled, tracing his fingers around his love’s face plate. “Maybe after all this is done, the war and everything, I can get Ratchet and Wheeljack to give me my old specs back. I can take you and the cassettes out and show you the stars.” Blaster smiled, which was a much better look for him.

“Yeah baby, that sounds like a plan.” A much longer kiss followed and it was sometime before Cosmos tuck his helm under Blaster chin and settled down for a much needed recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends this wild ride. Thanks for coming along and all the kudos and comments!


End file.
